<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all i wanna know is by organictomato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297889">all i wanna know is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/organictomato/pseuds/organictomato'>organictomato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nesting, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/organictomato/pseuds/organictomato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas would build nests for heats and babies - short-term, soft things that wouldn’t last. </p><p>An alpha’s nest was something different altogether, and part of the courtship process: meticulous and long-term, bower-like and personalized - it was meant to invite an omega in. To stay.</p><p>Sasuke’s been building his for years now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. here comes the breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry this isn't beta-ed<br/>i just needed more nesting fics to exist in this fandom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the age of 16, Sasuke had a confident idea of what an inviting nest looked like:</p><p>a bed, covered in dark, glossy satin sheets - sensuous and mysterious.</p><p> </p><p>his teenager self knew shit.</p><p>Naruto took one look at his bed and immediately moved to flop over the soft rug in front o the TV.</p><p>-</p><p>Powder colored Egyptian cotton sheets with 1k+ thread count?</p><p>omega honeytrap.</p><p>His were pale blue, silverish, and Naruto would shed his shirt just to feels its softness against his tanned skin, forgetting about videogames and whatever argument he started.</p><p>His 18-year-old self was smug, but no matter how much he splurged on beddings, they never made the blond <i>stay</i>.</p><p>-</p><p>Naruto’s house was small and chaotic - Sasuke struggled to make sense of it and it made him angry. He couldn’t spend long in a place that seemed the personification of childhood neglect at first glance. </p><p>If he didn’t leave after a few minutes of inspecting the dirty sink, Naruto would throw him out himself, pissed and hurt at the expression on the Uchiha’s face.</p><p>He was in his late teens (considered himself an adult), but he <i>still</i> knew shit.</p><p>-</p><p>When reforming his family home at 22, he took the chance to get rid of the carpeted floors inside the bedrooms, letting the warm wood show, up to the panelings on the walls. </p><p>It was silly and childish - he thought, inspecting the heated bathroom floor - to confuse a bower with a bed, and he wouldn’t continue to repeat the same mistake. </p><p>So he turned up his sleeves, putting his family picture near, and painted the walls himself - layers of muted green lime washes - until they made Naruto smile <i>just so</i>. </p><p>-</p><p>It was tacky - and he’d admit it to himself only once - but even with a whole rebuilt house with a perfectly functioning living room, he’d still keep his consoles inside his bedroom.</p><p>Sasuke upped his game, of course, understanding the restless patterns of his lover. The rugs all over the house were softer than ever and filled with colorful (and excessively bright) pillows brought in by Naruto himself. </p><p>His lights were warm, adjustable, and the path to his bed was a natural road when the floor got too rough on the back.  Naruto would fall asleep the moment he adjusted himself on the (burnt orange) eiderdown duvet that Sasuke bought on a fit of temporary madness.</p><p>But as many naps and shed clothes and baths and flowerbeds and cacti and ramen as Naruto had in his home, he still didn’t stay.</p><p>the thing was - or, the thing was <i>not</i> about the amount of material comfort Sasuke could provide. Which was so fucking stupid, but he did end up falling for the trap everyone set for him in the end - thinking his worth was on the fortune he inherited by his family’s untimely death (and a lifetime of grief).</p><p>-</p><p>He was 26 and pretty desperate now.</p><p>Sasuke woke up in Naruto’s apartment after a long night and a stingy feeling of rejection still reverberating in his chest. The idiot had enough money to buy a bigger bed by now - hell, he had enough money to buy a bigger house by now. But no. No, he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t and Sasuke would have to bear with this shitty small mattress, and the shitty tiny kitchen, and the shitty, awful mood Naruto got in when they’d spend the night once every blue moon in this tiny home.</p><p>Detangling himself, he made way for the electric kettle, setting it on and filling up a jug to water the kitchen garden, eyeing the state of the room.</p><p>Other than the ancient appliances and notorious amounts of plants, the kitchen was barren. Naruto barely spent enough time there anyway. His work consumed most of his weekdays, and he’d spend the weekends with his friends or at Sasuke’s, where the space for the potted plants and posters and knickknacks have been empty and waiting for years now.</p><p>Still, Naruto rejected the idea of leaving this place.</p><p>Grabbing the tea he brought in his bag, and filling a mug with water, he sat at the table and sighed, looking up. </p><p>Nothing smelled like Sasuke except for the odd sweater or shirt strewed about. He didn’t spend enough time there for anything to hold his scent for long, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>ah</i>
</p><p>Fuck, he was still so fucking stupid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. won't you come a little closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the age of 26, Sasuke thought he had a confident idea of what an inviting nest looked like.</p><p>Turns out he didn’t, not really.</p><p>Turns out he didn’t know exactly what to do regarding Naruto either.</p><p>The blond spent years veritably obsessing over him, claiming he was going to change the system (and he did, or, he was doing it). But now they’ve been together for a few years and Naruto seemed in absolutely no hurry to bond with the Uchiha, to accept the nest he built thinking of him, and only him. </p><p>It hurt like a bitch, to be honest.</p><p>He needed some time away.</p><p>-</p><p>Naruto sputtered, losing their race, rolling to the side over the ridiculous amount of pillows under him, control in hand.</p><p>Why would Sasuke take a month-long work trip abroad he’d ask, painful expression on his face, why the need for that now?</p><p>Sasuke waited to answer, sighing. He thought of it as an opportunity to grow and the team was solid, he said. What he <i>didn’t</i> say was how he had this idea for a decade now that if he built the perfect nest Naruto would stay forever, but he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>he felt ashamed, small, when the blond turned away from him, buried under soft pillows, trembling slightly</p><p>-</p><p>Drying his hands after cleaning the sink, Sasuke looked around his lover’s apartment once again. It looked a little more lived-in now that he started spending a few days a week over. He didn’t feel that awful grip on his heart by being here now, and the permanent blush on whiskered cheeks was definitely a treat.</p><p>He made sure to leave some of his clothes and noticed the disappearance of a couple of sweaters from his wardrobe back home (how curious that he felt all soft and warm with this, still).</p><p>Naruto’s ancient fridge and cupboards were stocked with actual food that was quick to make (and cup ramen, of course), the floors were clean and covered in bright orange and green rugs.  Sasuke left for his mission feeling lighter than ever. </p><p> </p><p>It went unsaid that Naruto was taking care of his home in his absence, it was about time he did the same for his love.</p><p>-</p><p>Not bothering with the front door, Sasuke jumped straight into his balcony. He couldn’t wait for a warm bath (and finally washing his hair). Renovating his bathroom was a nightmare, but worth it.</p><p>His breath caught when he noticed the lump on his bed, stirring.</p><p>Air was punched from his chest and Naruto’s eyes <i>glowed</i>.</p><p>Bath forgotten, he joined his lover in bed, in the midst of welcomes, and missed yous and kisses. </p><p>Sasuke was 26 and he thought he finally understood what building a nest meant.</p><p>-</p><p>Naruto was 28 when he finally let go of his apartment.</p><p>Somehow, he slowly started bringing his things over Sasuke’s home, even though the Uchiha would regularly come over to water his plants when he spent too long at the office.</p><p>Funny how, somehow still, there seemed to be a perfect place for every single thing he brought over. He was still as scatterbrained as always, only taking notice of Sasuke’s nest after so long. </p><p>His old house was better cared for than ever, but when Sasuke asked if he wanted to substitute his broken electric kettle, pointing to a frog-stamped one at the market they were shopping at, Naruto went for the answer he’s been itching to give his boyfriend for a while now.</p><p>There was a perfectly functioning kettle back home, so they shouldn’t really bother. </p><p> </p><p>(he did, however, buy a new frog-shaped alarm clock for his side of the bed)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading my first fic in this fandom. Your comments were lovely and I hope you liked part II.</p><p>This is the end of this very simple two-shot. I am already working on a longer-ish omegaverse fic, it will (hopefully) have a lil more fleshed out plot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>